


We're up all night to get stucky!

by PlRATE



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlRATE/pseuds/PlRATE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I lost a bet. Stucky was my punishment (but it totally wasn't a punishment).</p><p>edit: god why is this still getting kudos it's so old</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're up all night to get stucky!

“Steve… I _really_ don’t think you _showing us_ to the public is really the best way to get people to—“

Silence with a kiss is golden, and Bucky might as well have been King Midas with how golden Steve’s kiss was. Silencing Bucky when he was running his mouth in self-destruction was difficult, but the smirk on Steve’s lips as he pulled away showed he knew _just_ how to get the snarky Bucky Barnes to shut up.  
“Well for one, I’m not _showing_ you to the _public_ public. Not yet. And for two, I thought you would like to show the world that you had captured the heart of _Captain_ _America_.” Leaning in close to Bucky’s ear, Steve whispered words he knew would work, hands sliding under and around the other man’s arms so he could pull him closer.

Now it was Bucky’s turn to cock a smirk, and raising a mocking brow, he leaned just as close to Steve’s ear, “This _totally_ looks like _I_ captured _you_.” Eyes flicking down to how Steve held his lower back softly, but firmly, Bucky just smirked wider, “Or are you just looking for an excuse to manhandle me, Rogers?”

Letting out a soft chuckle and shaking his head, Steve slid his hands teasingly lower, quietening his voice, “I don’t need an excuse.”  
Still teasing, Bucky let out a low breath on the soft skin under Steve’s ear, “What if I don’t _want_ to be manhandled?” But then the air was lightly knocked out of him as his back hit the wall, head snapping  back in a surprised glare to find a smirking Steve releasing his grip.  
“Then that’s your fault, because I _like_ manhandling my _boyfriend_.”

Bucky couldn’t even let out another smart remark before he felt soft fingers under his chin, pulling his mouth into another kiss, this one slow and almost without purpose. _Almost_. Letting his eyes close, he felt the other set of light fingers start tracing slow circles on his human shoulder, dipping down and tracing the muscles of his arms through his shirt.  
Pulling back as much as he could with his back still against the wall, Bucky let out a breath, smirk back in a second, “You really think this is the best place to do this, Stevie?”  
“We have fifteen minutes.” Was the mumbled response as Steve dipped his head and traced light kisses down Bucky’s neck, which left the man shivering slightly, hands sliding around to hold Steve’s sides.

“Breaking the rules for me? I’m touched.” Bucky half forced out, getting more distracted the more Steve pressed his lips against his neck, eyelids fluttering closed again.  
“If you don’t shut up, I’ll leave you with a hard on the entire time we’re out there.”  
Bucky blinked; a growled threat? Steve _must_ be in a mood. Not that he was complaining. But he knew Steve could, and _would,_ keep his word; he could already feel warmth in his body at the mere suggestion.

But then there was a creaking of a door and Steve was off Bucky in a second, keeping a perfect lid on the fact he had just moments before started slipping his hand under the other man’s shirt. Bucky wasn’t so lucky, snapping his hands back against the wall and looking like a deer in headlights, neck flushed and clothes ruffled.

Clint took one look at them, tracing his eyes from Steve to Bucky and back to Steve again, “If ya two lovebirds are ready, we kinda have a meeting out there that needs more attention than Buck’s neck.”

Bucky just let his eyes slowly close. Of course the master archer would spot the marked kisses and flushed skin on his neck. Steve just smirked, “Of course, Clint. We’ll be there in a moment.”  
Nodding his head and returning the smirk, Clint turned, closing the door behind him.  
Steve was back in a second, straightening out Bucky’s shirt and placing another soft kiss on his lips before starting to walk backwards towards the door, “C’mon then, _Buck’s neck_ , we have to go tell the other Avengers what’s up.”

“… You honestly think they haven’t figured _this_ out?” Was Bucky’s deadpan response, but he ran a hand through his hair and slowly followed, smile slowly crawling onto his face. He couldn’t stay mad at Steve, hell, he couldn’t stay _anything_ at the guy. Except in love, he guessed. But that was sort of wimpy to admit.

But he still felt a knot in his stomach as they moved down the hallway; he didn’t exactly _like_ being the centre of attention, and it started to show as he slowed his pace before they reached the end. But then he saw Steve’s warm smile, and felt his soft hands lace with his own, and the knot untangled and left him just feeling… nice.

Fingers wound tight with Steve’s, Bucky moved through the door with him to what had to be the oddest sight he’d seen in a while. There was Tony, standing with a smirk on his face and a hand gesturing to a cake on the table (which as Bucky looked closer, seemed to say “Congrats on fucking America”), there was Bruce standing awkwardly on the other side, smiling warmly. There was Thor, arms crossed over his chest and the widest smile on his face, Natasha relaxing across Clint’s lap on the couch with a sly smirk on her face (Clint seemed to be playing something on his phone, uninterested). Hell, even Peter was there, and while he was trying to look serious, a smile had broken out on his face too.

Eyes flickering back over the cake, Bucky raised a brow, “What is this? Some kind of party? You’re acting like you all—“

“We knew.” About three different people said it at once, and Bucky just snapped his mouth shut and let Steve lead him to the table, their hands still together.

Glancing at Steve, Bucky chuckled almost nervously, “Guess we’re not subtle.”

Steve smiled softly back, before leaning in and kissing him, in front of everyone else.

“We never have been.”


End file.
